


We are here

by AngelicaR2



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Split] In the end, everything had been made for it, to show to everyone that they existed, that they were really here.





	We are here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nous sommes là](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470366) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



They had always been there, that was an evidence that none of them could have deny ; even before what Kevin lived, before his mother made him sink completely and crushed him into a thousand pieces which finally crashed on the ground.

 

He was three years old, when Dennis appeared, then followed by the others. And, as time passed, they almost entirely buried Kevin at the bottom, in a place from where he could never go back up. Or nearly. He was not the one who had the control now, henceforth only Dennis, Patricia or Hedwig could, only them could reach to return into the light.

 

And, later, when the Beast began to appear, to emerge in Kevin's spirit, he didn't just want to make everyone see that _he_ was the next stage of the evolution. Because, in the end, everything had been made for it, to show to everyone, to those who didn't believe in them (except for the doctor Fletcher) that they existed, that they were really here.

 

No one wanted to believe in it, Dennis and the others finally understood it through doctor Fletcher, the only one who ever tried to fight for them. One of the reasons why the Beast appeared was because of it ; to show it to them. And no matter what that the world could suffer from it ; the Beast and the Horde didn't care.

 

Their only and unique goal always had, as soon as their appearance, to protect Kevin from the world and its dangers. Nevertheless, they were never supposed at any moment to protect the world from Kevin himself. All they always wanted was that, and also scream to the world that _yes_ , they were _real_ and differentiated from the others, that they were not just one person. They had to understand at last that the Beast existed.

 

“They will be forced to believe we exist.” It was not a coincidence that it was Hedwig, the youngest and the most childish personality, who said this sentence ; he was the more innocent of them, but also one of the most disturbing. He was the one who expected the Beast with a great impatience and who was glad of it.

 

Without forgetting the urge of violence which hosted the Horde as well as the Beast, in all the personalities, there was this deep desire to affirm their existence.

 

_They will be forced to believe we exist._

 

Soon, it would happen, they promised to themselves…


End file.
